Christmas Morning
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: Sakura gets a BIG supprise Christmas morning....
1. What a Surpise!

Sakura woke up Christmas morning to see a rather large gift sitting in front of her tree.  
  
"Hmm....I wonder what it could be....?" she said, quietly walking up to the gift attempting not to disturb anyone else.  
  
She red the name on the tag, "Syaoran?! Why would he get me anything? From what it seems, he hates me lately.............."  
  
She quickly unwrapped the long green ribbon and looked inside.  
  
She was shocked to see a small box, and just about fell in trying to get it.  
  
"NANI?" she said, in shock as she looked at the Christmas tree box.  
  
She quickly opened it, and fell backwards at the sight. It was a diamond engagement ring!  
  
Also inside was a note from Syaoran.  
  
She quickly read it to herself.  
  
'Dear Sakura, I am sorry I've made you think I was mad, but it was sort of part of my plan to give you this.  
  
Believe it or not, it did hurt me as much as it did you, but I hope you can forgive me. I just wanted to say I love you so much, I want to spend eternity with you. Please be my wife. I love you always. Syaoran. 


	2. It's Her Descision, Not Anyone Else's

Just as Sakura finished reading those words, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" came her sweet voice to the person on the other end.  
  
"Get my package?"  
  
"Hello Syaoran. Yes, I got it."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"How could you make me think you were mad at me? THAT WAS SO CRUEL, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR REASON WAS!"  
  
"I'll take that as a no." he said as he sweat dropped.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't say that, I....." she started to say as she begain to cry, "I just don't like people mad at me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura...but it was a part of my plan..I thought you would understand..."  
  
"Just please don't do it again, ok?"  
  
"Ok...I'm sorry..."  
  
"....."  
  
"Well.. you did read the letter, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me, and allow us to be the happiest couple in the world?"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, I will, because I love you so much, and I don't want us ever to be apart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: If you've read A Valentine's wish come true, haven't you noticed how  
  
I like to use holidays for stuff like this?  
  
Sort of like the day I graduate this year, May 23, is also the day of  
  
my mom and dad's anniversery, my best friend's birthday, and the day my other friends are  
  
coming down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sakura got those words out of her pale pink lips, Touya entered the room, very quietly listening in.'  
  
"I've got to go, Sakura, but can I see you later?"  
  
Sure."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"After ten?"  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"I love you, and bye."  
  
"I love you too." and with that, Sakura hung up the phone.  
  
"What was all that about, squirt?"  
  
Sakura blushed immensly, "Oh, nothing...."  
  
"Ha! Yeah right! I heard the whole thing...(I just wanted to see if you'd tell me.)"  
  
"Touya!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Better be nice, squirt!"  
  
"Just don't blab off and tell dad. I'm going to tell him somehow today...."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What's all the comotion about?" called their father as he came down the steps.  
  
"Oh nothing." they said unanimously.  
  
"Usually, when you both say nothing, it's definately something, Sakura, what did Touya break this time?"  
  
Sakura just giggled, "Nothing."  
  
"Uh huh....sure.." he said, entering the room.  
  
"Dad, how about we fix breakfast then open the gifts?"  
  
"Ok.....well then, come on." he said, leading the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast had been fixed and they sat down at the table...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad...what would you say if I were to get married soon?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Touya in shock.  
  
"Yeah," he said, turning to his son, "I know she won't do it." he smiled, and drew Sakura closer to him with a hug.  
  
Touya sweat dropped, as so did Sakura.  
  
"Well, 'hehe', I'm engaged." Sakura announced.  
  
Her dad's eyes grew large, and he sweat dropped.  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding!?"  
  
"No, I'm not." she said, extending her hand."  
  
"Oh my god...!!!!!!!" he said.  
  
"Look at that thing!" exclaimed Touya."  
  
"So you ARE engaged?"   
  
"Yep." she smiled.  
  
He fell out of the chair, leaving Touya and Sakura laughing, as thy helped their fainted father back into his chair.  
  
"Get some ice water." Sakura said.  
  
Touya brought over some water, and dumped it on his dad.  
  
"Wake up!" said Sakura.  
  
His eyes slowly re-opened, and looked up at his smiling daughter's face.  
  
"You.....your....getting married?" he asked over and over again.  
  
"Yes, that's right." she smiled.  
  
"To who?"   
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
"Atleast he's not like that Jin Su character." he said in relief.  
  
"No, DEFINATELY nothing like him!" she laughed.  
  
"You have my blessings." he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Dad." she said, settling back down to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is it interesting? I know her fathers name, just don't know how to spell it...lol.  
  
Anyways, I improvised a little.......  
  
Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. At the Park

By the time they were done with breakfast and opening their gifts, Sakura realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh no! I've gotta hurry!" she cried as she ran up stairs.  
  
She quickly pulled on a pair of her blue jeans and a peasent top, hopping down the hall and pulling on her shoes.  
  
"Bye Touya, Dad!" she said as she grabbed her coat and rushed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura quickly dashed to the park. It was cold and rather snowy out. The snow, excluding the layers of ice, came up to Sakura's ankles. She figured they'd meet hire, considering this is where they did usually meet.  
  
"Konichiwa, Sakura." said a voice from behind her, causing her to jump.  
  
"Syaoran!" she scolded, "Please don't do that again!"  
  
He let out a chuckle, putting his arms around the now nervous girl. "Gomen." he said, as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, and looked into her never ending emerald pulls, which glistened beneath the cold winder's sun.  
  
*Sigh* "It's okay Syaonran....." she smiled, draping her arms around his neck lovingly.  
  
He held out Sakura's hand, the diamond glistening. "I see it fits?" She nodded. "Domo arigato, Sakura."\  
  
"Arigato for what?" she asked, confusedly.  
  
"Arigato for saying yes to being my wife." he smiled, embracing her in a tight hug, and kissing her passionately.  
  
She smiled, "It's what I want too."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that."  
  
"But when are we getting married?" she asked, puzzledly.  
  
"We'll talk about it. Come on, want some cocoa? he smiled. She nodded, as they walked along in the snow to the coffee shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
